Rewind and Remix! Avatar Style
by She-Poe
Summary: Seriously, what Zutarian doesn't want to Rewind and Remix this series? Read as I fix the episodes one by one In no particular order , and kill the evil that is Kataang! New chapters being worked upon...I'm just kinda busy.
1. Chapter 1

**Rewind and Remix: Avatar Style!**

Seriously, what Zutarian doesn't want to Rewind and Remix this series? Read as I fix the episodes one by one (In no particular order), and kill the evil that is Kataang. Oh, this will be so much fun! Now, here's what's going down: I will breifly summarize the episode in _italics_, give my opinion on what happened, and then tell you what SHOULD have happened. Please note that there will be a lot of me stepping into the storyline, drawing big red X's on things and smacking Zuko and Katara in the face. If any of this bothers you... I don't care.

Now, I will be taking suggestions, so don't feel like you have no say in this. If you have an episode you want remixed, TELL ME! Please!

Kay, so now I'm going to get started on the first chapter.

Read on!

~She Poe


	2. Crossroads of Destiny REMIX'D

Crossroads of Destiny

**REWOUND and REMIXED!**

_Okay, so Kat sees Zuzu in his and Uncle's tea shop. She kinda freaks out and runs, only to be shoved in a cave of bioluminescent crystals. Later, Zuzu tries to stand up to Azula, but he gets his butt kicked by the Dai Li. So he gets shoved into the same cave. *_Draws big red heart around Kat and Zuzu* _Now Zuzu and Kat are alone in a cave, and she is completely freaking out on him, just because she can. She's all like "Ooh, u bad! Evil Zuzu! I shun! SHHHUUUN!" then Zuzu's all like "Uh, dudette, u don't know what u talkin about." And She's like: "Oh, whatev! Ur people killed my mum!" *She cries* Zuzu: "Your's too? wow, we have something in common!" THEN! Katara offers to heal his scar then Aang bursts in and saves the Kataangy day. *_Pukes into a bucket then draws one of those big red X's on the Kataang hug... but a smiley face on the Zuko glare_* BUT THATS NOT ALL! IF YOU CALL RIGHT NOW I'LL DOUBLE THE OFFER-- oh wait... sorry, thats Billy Mayes's line. (RIP BILLY) Anyway, Kat leaves, giving Zuzu a look like... 'SERIOUSLY!' He returns the look. *_Side note: my dad walked in while that part came on and said, "Does he like her?" and I'm just like... "DAD, YOUR A NATURAL ZUTARIAN!"* _Then they fight and Zuzu takes his sister's side cuz he thinks he'll get his father's love;* _rolls eyes and draws a mustache on Azula... and a pointy beard... and some horns...* _meanwhile betraying everything he said to Kat. *_Hits Zuko in the face "YOU IDIOT!"* _Aang almost dies, but Kat saves his butt, like always. End of season two._

**HOLD UP!!!!**

**This, needs remixed!**

**This is what should have happened ( picking up after Zuko tells Katara about his mother):**

"I had no idea, Zuko..." Katara started, turning to him. She watched through blurry eyes as he stood up from his place on the cool floor. He whiped a hand over his face, for a reason that she could not see. Katara rose to her feet as well, not wanting to be looked down upon. "I understand what you're going through."

"You don't know my past. You'll never understand." Zuko leaned against the wall of the cave, his arms crossed tightly. For some reason he couldn't meet her eyes. It wasn't because he disliked her, or because she disliked him- no, he had delt with that his whole life. Something about her made him feel uneasy.

Katara lightly moved over to him, her hands folded behind her back. With a quick glace around she said, "It doesn't look like we're getting out of here anytime soon. Do you want to tell me? Or is it too personal a subject for you to share with an enemy?"

"I never saw you as an enemy," he said, still looking at the floor. "Just a pretty girl who got in the way a lot. With a killer waterwhip."

"Thanks, I guess?"

"When I was eight, my mother was killed for treason. A few years later, when I was about your age-"

Katara shifted, folding her arms across her chest angrily. "I'm not a child, don't make me out to be one."

"Alright," Zuko continued slowly. "When I was thirteen, I entered my first war meeting. An older general made a terrible proposition. He wanted to use new troops... and slaughter them. I spoke out, but it wasn't my turn to talk. My father did this," he pointed scornfully at the scar over his eye. "To teach me 'respect'."

katara's arms dropped to her sides in confusion. Hesitantly, she said; "I- I thought it was a.."

"Training accident?" Zuko laughed. "Yeah, most people sugar-coat it as an unfortunate accident. And only a few people know what really happened. After he burned me, I don't remember much, only the pain. I woke up on a ship, Uncle leaning over me, telling me I had been banished. The only way I could get my honor, my throne, my life back was to find the Avatar; something my father knew was impossible. And when Aang showed up, all I thought was, I could go home. Sleep in my own bed. Go into the garden and look at my mother's roses. And everything would be fine. But, finding him has just made me more of a traitor. I'll never go home. Azula will inherit the throne and another lifetime of fighting will ensue."

"You don't like to fight."

"War is a pointless waste of life and energy. Hundreds of people die fighting for a reason that they don't even know."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before. Its just that, anytime I imagined the face of the enemey... It was your face." Katara saw him lightly raise a hand to his scar and look away from her, embarassed. "You know thats not what I ment. Zuko, when I look at you, I don't see a scar. I see your eyes. I see the fury and anger and passion in your eyes and I'm afraid of it. It makes me...feel...small."

"When I look in the mirror all I see is this scar. I used to think it marked me as the banished prince. Now, it reminds me of how hard I had to fight to get to where I am. Though I can never be rid of it, I will wear it with pride."

"Maybe... maybe you can be free of it." Zuko finally met her eyes, making her shiver. "I have healing abilities..."

"Its a scar, it can't be healed."

Katara reached around her neck and pulled a vial from under her shirt. "This is water from the spirit oasis at the north pole. It has special properties, so I've been saving it for something important. I don't know if it will work... but if you let me try..." Zuko stood over her, his head bowed and gold eyes closed. As she touched the burned skin, he jumped. "Does it hurt you still?" Katara whispered, afraid to raise her voice over the level of a breath.

"No," he whispered back, realizing then that her thumb rested on his lips. Just as Katara reached for the vial, one of the walls shattered. Aang and Zuko's uncle Iroh walked into the room, arms raised against the rubble. It took a moment for Katara to realize that they were staring at her; more specifically, on her hand, which still rested lightly on Zuko's face. She snatched it away as if it stung to stay there any longer. Aang rushed over to her hugging her childishly. Silently, she shot Zuko a look, pleading to him. His burning eyes were narrowed angrily at the Avatar, then he noticed something; Katara wasn't returning the hug. "What are you doing here?" he asked Aang violently.

"Saving you, thats what," Aang sassed.*_Aang's being a little sassy pants O.o* _

Katara turned her head quickly toward Zuko, who held his fists tight. "Where are the others?" She asked, turning back to Aang.

"Go find them," Iroh interjected. Aang grabbed Katara's hand quickly and pulled her toward the gaping hole that he had made in the wall.

"Aang, go ahead, I'll catch up in a second," she waited until he was gone before whispering; "I'm sorry, Zuko." He looked away from her, ashamed. As she left, she couldn't help but glance over her shoulder at him. When she could no longer see him, she broke into a run. Within five minutes of catching up with Aang, she heard Azula's monotone voice behind her.

"well, if it isn't my old friends. How have you been?" Azula began with icy, faked interest. "Good I hope. And I truely do mean that. I don't like to fight people when they aren't well, I feel as if it gives me an unfair advantage. Well, since your all feeling well, I suppose we should get this show on the road." With that she shot bright blue flames from the tips of her fingers.

* * *

"Why, Uncle?" Zuko asked, his back to his uncle.

"Your a different man now; You are stronger and wiser than ever before. What happened between you and Katara, is nothing to be ashamed of. Because you feel an attachment to her-"

"I feel nothing towards her, uncle."

"You told her, didn't you? About the Agni Kai. And she wanted to help you. Zuko, I have been with you on this journey since the day you were banished. And you have never let anyone touch your scar, not even me. But you let her, why Zuko?" It was a rhetorical question, and Zuko knew that. Uncle Iroh always knew, even if he just gone one glance at the situation, he would have known. But Zuko remained unmoved.

"Yes, brother. Why did you let that waterbending peasant put her hands on your face? Surely you don't care for her, the way you cared for Mai." Azula cut into their conversation like a knife. She and a small group of Dai Li agents sauntered into the cave, all with the same cold, empty stare. Two of the Dai Li bent crystals around Uncle, freezing him in place.

"Let him go." Zuko said, taking an angered step closer to his sister.

"Now, Zuzu. The time has come for you to redeem yourself. If you join me, you will have it all back, brother. You'll have father's love. Isn't that what you want? You could choose to side with me, and return home a hero. Or you could side with Uncle. Its your choice." She turned sharply to the Dai Li behind her and nodded to the tunnel that Iroh and Aang had made. Like a pack of wolves the followed her through the door.

"Think about whose love you really want, Zuko. Your father's or someone else's?"

_"Wil you stop with the rhetorical questions, Uncle!" _Zuko hissed. Then he bowed his head, knowing he had no choice.

* * *

Aang and Katara worked together like a machine to keep Azula at bay. Aang took care of the Dai Li while Katara encased Azula in a tower of water. she almost had her, a few more seconds and she would drown. A hot burst of fire vaporised the water, separating her from Azula. For a moment, everything stopped while Zuko entered the room. Katara could see his eyes looking between her, his sister and the avatar. Then, his eyes locked on Aang as he shot fire at him. "How could you!" Katara heard herself scream, unable to move. Azula quickly moved on to attack Aang, leaving Katara to he brother. "I thought you changed!" Katara yelled, her voice shaking in anger.

"I have."

Enveloping herself in a suit of water, Katara said, just loud enough for him to hear; "For the worse, Prince Zuko." She shot water at him, her hair falling out of its braid. Tears mixed with the water she was bending. In fact, she was so wrapped up in trying to hurt Zuko that she didn't notice his sister behind her, until, that is, she felt the blue fire rip through her shirt and fell to her knees. For a second, she thought she saw Zuko's face change to terror. Every way she tried to move brought more pain. She tried to stand until everything went fuzzy. Through a haze, she heard a conversation:

"Go after the Avatar, brother. I'll take care of the trash."

"No. I want the waterbender."

"Curious choice, Prince Zuko. You can have her. I'll get that little runt."

Blinking away the blur over her eys, Katara propped herself up on an elbow. "Well, your Highness," she spat in pain.

"Katara, please try to understand..."

"To think I trusted you. To think that I-- that I thought you were a person!" Katara closed her eyes from the pain throbbing at her side. Azula's fire burned her between her hip and elbow. All the skin stung her to the point of tears.

"I am a person. And people need certain things, Katara, like a parent's love." The tone of his voice was gentle.

Dispite the pain, Katara forced a laugh. "You think that a man who killed my mother... who killed your mother... who hurt you so badly when you were only a child... you think a person like that has the capacity to love? You think he deserves your love? If you think that of your father, please, finish what your sister started. Because, I can't bare to be in the same room as you for much longer. But if you see your father as a vicious monster, who doesn't have a heart. If you see him as some one who can only destroy- if you see him the way I see him," her voice broke. "Then please come and help me. I will not beg for my life, Prince Zuko. But I will tell you this: if I die by your hand, I will die thinking of you the way I think of your father. A cold hearted monster that will kill someone that..." She stopped midsentence, rethinking what she was going to say.

Zuko came to his knees and whispered in her ear; "I am nothing like my father." Exhaling against her pain, Katara pulled herself up onto Zuko's lap. She rested her head against his shoulder and hugged him carefully, trying to avoid the stabbing pain again. Not knowing what else to do, Zuko awkwardly held her head to his shoulder and bowed his head to her. He could feel her tears seeping though his shirt. "What can I do?"

"Here," she said, untying her sash. "Go wet this in that water over there."

Setting her down carefully, Zuko took the white fabric and dunked it in the water. He came and knelt beside her again. He lightly dabbed the cloth over her burn. He felt her cringe when the cool water touched her skin, or maybe she was just suprised that he was touching her so gently. "once you get it bandaged, it won't hurt as bad," he assured her softly. "What about your spirit water? Could that fix this?"

"It hurts too bad to bend, I tried. Ow." She grabbed his wrist to stop him from touching her again. "Thank you. Can you do one more thing for me?" He nodded. "Go and make sure Aang gets out of here. Hurry."

* * *

"Where's katara?" Sokka asked Aang as he jumped on Appa.

"She went down." Aang could see Sokka's eyes widen through the dark.

"We can't leave her with those psychos!" Sokka defended, his eyes filling with tears. How could Aang, the one who was supposed to save everyone, just leave his baby sister behind?

"Zuko won't hurt her, and he won't let Azula hurt her either." Aang's voice was sad, but firm.

"Zuko! He wants to kill her!"

"You didn't see the way they looked at each other, Sokka. Trust me, he won't hurt her. Thats why he wanted to stay with her while Azula came after me. And thats why I got away."

"Okay, but that makes me not like him even more."

"Oh, shut up Snoozles! Sugar Queen needs some kind of excitement in her life."

"He'll hide her. Somewhere out of the way. Where no one will find her." Aang concluded.

**REMIXED**** End of Season Two**

So... You like?


End file.
